The Sky's Resolution
by TheLonerLion
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, Neo Primo, was dead. And yet, in a world where Sawada Hideyoshi would become Vongola Decimo, a baby was born with the knowledge of his past life. But... Why did his brother and Mother would always look at him with such a sad eyes? And a certain baby hitman would come to train the future leader of Vongola. Adopted from amedartyst. [PROBLEM FIX!]
1. Prologue

_'Thought'_  
 ** _Flashback_**  
 _"Italian"_  
"Normal"  
 **"Demonic Voice"**  
"SHOUTING"  
 _(Author's thought)_  
 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own KHR. Akira-sensei did.**

 ** _THE SKY'S RESOLUTION_**  
.

.

.

Never stop walking forward, that's what we promised.

Tsuna...  
.

.

.

Do you remember?

.

.  
Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo, Neo Primo, was...  
.

.

.

dead...

Tsunayoshi had his eyes closed...

.

Looks so peaceful...

.  
Not breathing...

.  
Theres no heart beat...

.

Just none...

.

Everyone was there...

.

.  
His guardians... especially Hayato who crying by his side, holding his now cold hand... Lambo and the kids (now teen) crying in Ryohei's arm with Ryohei comforting him. Even though he is crying himself. Kyoya was no where in sight... Probably didn't want anyone seeing him crying. Mukuro comforting Chrome and the Girls. He died with no regret... with a smile on his face knowing his friends... Would doing well even without him there with them... he would watch them from up there.

It's so sad... He die when he just marry Kyoko about 8 years... then his health turn worse. 3 month later he die after in comatose state for a month. Shamal said... for some reason his body stop producing sky flames. His body already to tired to because overworking.

He died in his early thirties. His son, Sawada Hiro... who just only 6 year old. Crying in Kyoko arm. The child do not understand what happened. He just know. He won't see his father again.

Kyoko hug her son tightly. Give her son comfort. She sit by Tsuna's bed sideshe already stop crying. Instead... she smile...

"Everyone... stop crying... Tsu-kun wouldn't like it. He would like we stay strong. I know he would say that if he was here" Kyoko said while stroking his now deceased husband head.

Everyone look at Kyoko... The kids trying to stop sobbing. They did try to stop crying. They can't make this harder for Tsuna to go to the other side. If they smile. Maybe Tsuna would go without worry. It would be easier for Tsuna.

 _It was something everyone knowing his health could predict, but it had still left a painful wound in his aquaintances' hearts. Each person the boy had met could tell how gentle and soft he had been. They could attest of his powerful aura, one that easily could bring peace or chaos. Not that the boy would do that. He had a heart not made for the mafia, but that still fitted in. He had promised he would change the mafia, and he did. He had held his promise. The boy's famiglia was Vongola, a famiglia that had been in the beginning a vigilante group. And the boy had kept his ancestor's will, working hard to put Vongola in the right way once again._

 _The once feared Vongola was respected. The boy was truly something, succeding when most of his predecessors had failed. He was the sky, attracting everyone around him. His guardians, even if one pretended wanting to destroy the mafia by possessing the boy's body, were loyal._

 _Especially his right-hand man, the storm guardian, some had attested that they had seen him banging his head on the floor pleading for forgiveness._

 _His former tutor, the greatest hitman in the world, now deceased, had been the same. Even if he had hid it with kicks on the chin and snarky comments, the man cared deeply for his former student._

 _His mother, Nana Sawada, was a great woman, she had taken care of him alone, while his father, Iemitsu Sawada, was away due to his work at CEDEF. Those who knew him well could tell that his long absences were painful for him, and that he was just trying to protect them. It wasn't the best way to do it, but he didn't have any better idea at the time. So many cared for him._

 _The Varia, the infamous elite independent assassination squad of the Vongola Famiglia. The Arcobaleno, the seven's strongest. His self-proclaimed big brother. Dino, The Cavallone Famiglia, the third most powerful famiglia. The Simon Famiglia, the famiglia who had ties with the Vongola Famiglia ever since the foundings of their Famiglias. And many more._

 _Xanxus can take care of Vongola for him before his son, Hiro take over._

~~~~~~Mean while~~~~~~

Tsuna look at his family. He glad they stop crying. He felt like a weight on his heart disappeared. He smile... they would be okay.

Then Tsuna turn his head and look at Primo. Primo smile sadly at him and pat his shoulder.

"Decimo... Are you ready?" Giotto asked Tsuna.

Tsuna smile and nod. "Would be better if we go now... before it become more harder for me" Tsuna said.

Giotto smile. Then they disappeared.

Tsuna thought he would join all the former Vongola bosses. But he was wrong...

Suddenly he heard Giotto shouting his name...

"DECIMO!"

Then everything turn black.

 **TBC**

 **Review please**

 **I know this is short... but... maybe it would be longer next chapter... this is just prologue after all.**

 **Anyway, I post this on wattpad too... I adopted this from Amedartyst.**

 **TheLonerLion**

 **~Sawada Ten-Chan~**


	2. Chapter 1

_'Thought'_

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Italian"_

"Normal"

 **"Demonic Voice"**

"SHOUTING"

 _(Author's thought)_

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own KHR. Akira-sensei did.**

Dark...

Everything was dark...

No light...

 _'Is this how it feel to be dead? There's no way this is heaven. Reborn said people like us is likely to be send to the hell instead of the heaven. So... is hell supposed to be this dark and... peaceful?'_ Tsuna thought.

 _'But... why did Primo shout earlier?'_

-Time Skip-

Dark...

Everything is still dark...

How long have he been here? He lost track of time...

A month? or two? Six month? A year?

He dont know...

just let the darkness embrace him...

 _'So... this really is hell after all'_ Tsuna thought.

But it's okay... He like it here... even if he feel like floating and can't feel his his body... can't open his eyes... But... It's okay...

It's.. okay...

Suddenly he see a light. He feel like someone pull him closer to the light. Tired...

He feel so... tired... he hadn't feel this tired since he... died.

 _'Maybe i just have to sleep'_ Tsuna thought as he let the darkness block the light.

~~~~~~~Mean while~~~~~~

 **14th October, 1999. Namimori Hospital.**

 **(This is KHR Logic! We are going to have some advanced technology!)**

The doctor just pull the baby out from Nana. She is panting hard, Her long hair messy. but she is smiling because her baby just born...

But...

Something is wrong. Usually... baby would crying immediately after they born. But... she can't hear any baby cry. Nana feel her self become panic. The doctor look panic too. They began to work on her baby.

"D-doctor... w-why I can't hear my baby cry?" Nana asked.

"I'm sorry Sawada-san... but we don't know. We need to run some check on your son. Your son didn't breath when he born. But don't worry. Your baby is fine now" The doctor said.

"B-but... my baby will be alright, right?" Nana asked again.

"We will do our best. Now... you should rest Sawada-san. You must be tired, right?"

~~~~Time skip~~~~

Iemitsu along with his nine year old son, Hideyoshi was comforting Nana who was still crying because she worried about their new born baby. Little Hideyoshi was confused. His father said he gonna be a big brother. Then... where is his baby brother? And why did his mother crying?

Someone knocked on the hospital room's door. Then a doctor walk in.

"Doctor... how is our baby?" Iemitsu asked before Nana can ask.

"Im sorry Sawada-san... but we really dont know. This is new for us. But... from the test results, we know that your baby's lungs do not develop properly. That is why your baby does not cry when he was born" The doctor said.

Nana gasp and crying again. Iemitsu rub her back in circle.

"This is my fault... if only I noticed my baby never kicking during my pregnancy... if only I be more careful during my pregnancy, my baby won't suffering like this" Nana said keep blaming herself.

"No Nana... this is not your fault." Iemitsu said, he hug Nana and kissed her forehead, then look at the doctor "may we see our baby?"

The doctor nod.

Iemitsu, Nana ( _who was sitting on wheelchair because she is too tired to walk by herself),_ and Hide looking at the baby in the incubator. The baby is so small... the baby had a small oxygen wire on his face to help him get more oxygen. And some other wire that Hide didn't know what for.

"My baby brother is so small" Hide said smiling.

"What should we name him Nana?" Iemitsu asked his wife. Remind her their baby haven't named yet.

"Tsunayoshi. I want him get all the luck in the future no matter what happened" Nana said looking hopefully to Iemitsu.

"Lucky rope huh? ( _Tsuna's name actually mean lucky rope_ ) Such a good name" Iemitsu smile then leaned closer to his wife to kiss her forehead.

"Dear, why don't you call shamal and ask him to check our baby?" Nana asked ( _Yes, she is a part of mafia before._ )

"Sure..." Iemitsu smile.

 **16th October, 1999. 3 day's later.**

Shamal hand baby Tsuna to Nana carefully ( _Nana sit on a chair_ ). Tsuna still asleep. He haven't wake up much since he is born. Well, not weird for a baby. A baby need much sleep after all. Tsuna still have the oxygen wire on his face the oxygen tube just behind Nana. Hideyoshi look at his baby brother and blushing from the cuteness.

"Did you find out something, Shamal?" Iemitsu asked eyeing Nana who have a smile for holding her second son for the first time.

Shamal sigh. "your baby's organ systems, is working two times slower than any normal humans. especially his lungs" Iemitsu eyes widen and Nana Gasp. Hideyoshi touch his little brother cheek, look at his baby brother sadly. Hide did know his little brother is not as healthy as other baby.

"Wha- can't you do something shamal?" Nana asked

"I can't. But... _your flame is sun flame right? try to infuse a bit of your sun flame to your baby's milk or food. It will help his organs work more normally. but you should be careful. we do not know when sun flame will lose the effect in a day_ " Shamal said to Nana in Italian so Hide wont understand any of it.

"But... isn't breastfeeding is better than any other milk?" Asked Nana.

"Yes... _but how can you infuse sun flame in it?"_ Shamal asked back.

Nana nod. "I understand"

Tsuna open his eyes. This past few days. He feel so tired, so he decided to sleep more. Even if he woke up, it will only lasted for a few hours before he fall asleep again. He realize that dark place is actually his mother's womb. He realize he is reincarnated. He realize that either he is born premature or not healthy so that he placed in incubator. But he didn't know who is his new parents yet.

"Mama! My little brother open his eyes!" Tsuna heard someone shout. He can't hear really well yet. He is a baby after all. But can make out what the boy said.

' _Looks like I have an older brother. And I'm a boy'_ Tsuna thought. He open his eyes. And see his surrounding. He can't see their face really well. His sight slightly blurry. He don't know why... but... looks like this is the reason baby only can recognize their closest people face when they a few months old. ' _There's possibility I will lose my memory in a couple of day and re grew up... and... re learn everything'_ Tsuna thought. There's no way... someone who reincarnated can remember their past life right? No... you were wrong Tsuna...

"Shhhh... Hide... looks how cute your little brother was... dear... look at our son" Nana said to Iemitsu.

"Yes Nana... he is so cute..." Iemitsu said then he turn to see Shamal walk out from the hospital room "Where are you going Shamal?" He asked

"Well, your son is awake. So why dont we don't we give him milk, _with sun flame_?" Shamal said.

Iemitsu just nod as Shamal prepare the milk.

' _Wha- dont tell me... my parent is...'_ Tsuna thought.

Now he know... he is born... not just in the future or what world, but... in a parallel world.

~A few minutes later~

Shamal come back with a small milk bottle. Shamal walked to Nana while shaking the bottle. "Look at this" Shamal said as he infuse his sun flame to the milk. Hide look at Shamal in awe.

"W-wait... Shamal... Hide is here!" Iemitsu said. Shamal look at Iemitsu and raised his eyebrows.

"Sooner or later he will find Nana do this in the kitchen. So.. why not now? Just tell him to not tell anyone" Shamal said and give the bottle to Nana. Nana take a look at it. The milk still looks like ordinary milk. Nana give it to Tsuna.

Well, he is a baby now... and he is hungry... so Tsuna just open his mouth and drink the milk. He noticed there's sun flame in it. His body feel lighter and not as tired as before.

While Nana feeding Tsuna, Iemitsu talked to Hideyoshi.

"Hide..." Iemitsu said as he put both his hands on his older son shoulders. "Promise papa not to tell anyone about the yellow light. Okay?"

"Is this for Tsuna health?" Hide asked make his father surprised.

"Yes, can you promise papa?" Iemitsu asked again. Hide nod. Iemitsu smile and ruffled Hide's hair.

Baby Tsuna look at Nana as he continue to drink his milk. After he finished the milk, Nana put the now empty bottle on the table. Baby Tsuna raised his hand try to reach Nana's face. He hadn't move so much because his body feel so heavy. Now that he feel lighter, he move his small hand.

"Well looks like it(sun flame) have a good effects on your baby" Shamal said.

Nana smile and kiss his small hand. Baby Tsuna cooed softly then smile a toothless smile.

"This is the first time he smile... dear take a picture!" Nana said to Iemitsu. Wich he did take a picture.

"He is so cute!" Hide said as take a good look at his baby brother. "Hey Tsuna. I will become the best brother you ever asked for" Hide smile. Baby Tsuna cooed again and reached out his hand to touch Hide's nose which Hide let him do as he wish.

"When we can take him home Shamal?" Nana asked.

"Actually you can take him home now. There's nothing much the hospital can do anyway. Just take a good care of him. I will set up his medication in your house. And teach you a few things about it" Shamal said.

"Thank you Shamal" Nana said smiling.

"No need to thank me. I just treasure my life. I dont want your husband to chase me to the end of the world" Shamal said.

"Hahaha. Did you said something Shamal?" Iemitsu smile as he pat (read: smacked) Shamal's back.

"H-hahaha. N-nothing" Shamal shivered.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **1810 words.**_

 _ **If you want to know why shamal help them... it was because he didn't want the young lion of vongola kill him. Anyway sorry about the prologue, I have a bit problem since im new here...**_

 _ **Sawada Hideyoshi**_

 _ ***birthday: 1st october 1991**_

 _ ***Age: 9 (currently)**_

 _ ***Appearance:**_

 _ **-mini Giotto**_

 _ **-sky blue eyes**_

 _ **-well build body for 9 year's old.**_

 _ ***Hobby:**_

 _ **-baseball**_

 _ **-Spoiled his baby brother**_

 _ **-take care of his baby brother (is that even a hobby)**_

 _ ***other:**_

 _ **-he is smart**_

 _ **-kind**_

 _ **-a good big brother**_

 _ **-discover the other with the story.**_

 _ **Note: Tsuna will be like a real baby here... since he is physically a baby... why not make him a bit child like? Where's the fun?!**_

 _ **Sawada Ten-Chan**_

 _ **Review please!**_

 _ **TheLonerLion.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_'Thought'_

Flashback

 _"Italian"_

"Normal"

 **"Demonic Voice"**

"SHOUTING"

 _(Author's thought)_

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own KHR. Akira-sensei did.**

 **25th October 1999 ― 06:23**

A few days after Shamal set a few medications for baby Tsuna at the Sawada's residence. Both Iemitsu and Nana taking care of their newborn son carefully, even Hideyoshi help. Iemitsu decided to stay to stay in Japan fullfiling his role as a good father as long as he can. Just hope there isn't any attack their base in Italy. Nana sure is really happy with Iemitsu staying in Japan. She feel her family is really complete with her two sons and husband. What can make her more happy than life a normal life. She is no longger a hitwoman. This normal lifestyle sure is refreshing.

Tsuna aware of his current situations. Being reborn as a baby make him can stay asleep as long as he want, since he already fell in love with his bed since he can't really gone back to sleep in his previous life because of his eternal enemy. Paperwork. But, you can't say he is enjoying his new life as a baby either.

He only can stay awake a few hours at most, being unable to control his bowels to his utters embarrassment and not to mention being toothless and a wobbly infant skill to get easily distract is one as well. And the biggest disadvantage being reborn is, he can't eat any strawberry shortcake. Most of his time is spend sleeping, pooping _(pardon my language. hehe)_ , and eating. It was humilating. At least he's bottlefed instead of breastfed. ' _Thanks god for the small mercies'_

Being reborn make his curiousity highly peaked. He really want to see how he looks like as a baby, and his sight is more clear than before. Back to baby Tsuna. He just wake up and now... he is really hungry. What a hungry baby usualy do?

Cry. That is what Baby Tsuna doing right now. Baby Tsuna crying and it wake Iemitsu and Nana up. Thinking there was something bad happened, they run to their baby's room. As soon as they enter Baby Tsuna's room Iemitsu immedietly point his gun to any posible threat to his son while Nana scoop his baby up from his crib and trying to see what is wrong with her little angle.

"Shhhh..." Nana trying to sooth her baby. Seeing no danger, Iemitsu walk to Nana and baby Tsuna. The baby look at Nana with his big doe eyes. His small hand reach out and touch Nana's long hair. Both parents smile looking at their baby.

Feeling his hunger and impulse kick in, he puts it in his mouth. Iemitsu chuckle while Nana just smiling and gently takes out her hair "You can't eat my hair, Tsu-kun"

His fun taken, so baby Tsuna pout at his parent. Make both Nana and Iemitsu laugh. Remembering his hunger, the baby places his thumb in his mouth sucking it while his huge eyes pleadingly look up at his parents.

"Looks like someone is hungry" Nana laugh. With that he was carried to the kitchen and in minutes drinking a sun flame milk bottle. _(I'm not even sure if i write it right_ )

 **9th November 1999 ― 09:28**

Baby Tsuna glanced at his mother. Her eyes were dull, and dark rims were drew under her eyelids, surely due to her lack of rest. Her usually neatly brushed hair was messy, some of her locks sticking out from the brown mass.

She was pale, and even with the thick layers of the clothes she was wearing, he could see her skinny arms. When was the last time she had eaten? Baby Tsuna frowned.

What could he do to help her? Nothing, he was just a baby, who couldn't speak or walk. But what had happened? In his original timeline, nothing like that had happened. Well, he thought so, he didn't understand half of what was going on at that time. Finally, he just had to ask, right? His father already leave to Italy 4 days ago.

Looks like Nana think that she won't be able to take care of her sons without Iemitsu.

Just as he was about to call her with his gibberish nonsense, his brother entered the room. Hideyoshi looked the same, pale, tired and skinny. This made Tsuna frown even more( _maybe Hide should drink Tsuna's sun flame milk_ ). Hide placed his hand on his mother's shoulder, in a way he hoped was comforting.

"Mama" he began, looking more old than he really was, "you should stop doing that. Inflicting pain to yourself won't help Tsu-kun. You'll make him worried, you're making me worried." She nodded, getting up before rushing outside the room where she had been staring at Tsuna for the past hour.

Just as Nana disappeard behind the closed door, Hide sighed, rummaging a hand in his golden hair. His eyes held the same sadness and emptyness he had seen in his mother's chocolate ones. Baby Tsuna held his chubby hands toward him, trying desperatly to call his name, only managing to spout out a vague replica. Hide chuckled, accepting his demand, and took him carefully in his strong arms.

"Tsu-kun," he began, attracting the baby's gaze, "I hope you will grow to be a strong boy." He patted his head, earning a nod and a giggle from his little brother.

Sometimes he wondered if his little Tsuna was a genius or prodigy, it could be possible since he wasn't an aprodigy himself, but he chased thought immediatly, he was only a month old, not a chance that he could comprehend anything he said.

Nana look at herself in the mirror in her bedroom. Now she looks refreshed. A look of regret flash her eyes. ' _Just what am I doing? I'm just doing great raising Hi-kun (Hideyoshi) all by myself. So I can raise Tsu-kun with Hi-kun's help just fine. It's not like Iemitsu want to leave us. I have to stay positive for my sons_ ' Nana now looks determined.

 _'Yes, for my sons'_

 **4th January 2000 ― 20:35**

It's about time for Baby Tsuna to sleep. Now Hide trying to bottle fed the sleepy baby. The sun flame milk is only half empty. But the baby is too sleepy to drink it all. So baby Tsuna keep pushing the bottle away. But Hide won't give up.

"Come on Tsu-kun... after you finish your milk I will let you sleep" Hide said desperately.

The milk contain sun flame after all. And it's good for his baby brother's health. So Hide keep trying to fed Baby Tsuna. It was till the baby get annoyed. Since he is a baby... and a baby can't really scold his big brother, and can't do anything such as bite his brother's hand. At least he make his brother panic, right?

Baby Tsuna cry with his high pitch voice. ( _it's really cute if I may add_ ) Hide began to panic, then call for Nana. Nana who was at the kitchen doing the dishes run to the baby's room just the moment she heard her baby's crying.

"What happened?" Nana asked Hide as she soothing the baby's cry. The baby take chance to sleep in his mother's hand.

"Tsu-kun keep pushing his milk away. So I keep trying to fed him. But... I guess Tsu-kun get annoyed?" Hide explained.

"Oh... it's okay Hi-kun, uncle Shamal already prepare something for this kind of situation" Nana said. She put her baby in the crib then take a yellow candle and lit it up... it's suspiciously smells like sun flower.

"What is it for?" Hide asked.

"This is sun flame candle... we can use this when Tsu-kun refuse to drink his milk" Nana smile at Hide. "Hi-kun, why don't you sleep with Mama tonight?"

"W-w-what?! Mama! I'm a big boy now! I can't sleep with you!" Hide said as his face get redder and redder. Nana sigh and cup her face with her hand ( _sorry if I didn't write this right. I have once read a fanfic write it like this)._

"Mou~ Hi-kun is a big boy now and he began to stay away from Mama. Mama is so sad" Nana said with a pout and faking a sob.

"N-no! It's not like tha-"

"The let's sleep in Mama's bedroom~!" Nana smile brightly.

Then... they hear a baby crying. "Waaa... wa wa ba wa waaa jaaa! Waaaaa! (I just want to sleep here, and you two won't let me sleep! Can't you two stay quiet!?)" So, the baby said...

 **Words count (not include the A/N): 1444**

 **-The Sky's Resolution-..**

 **A/N:**

 **HEY GUYS! It's been awhile. Sorry for the late update. It's not because I want to stop updating this fic... but... now I have to work part time right after school. You know... money.**

 **Nah, I just don't have time for my hobby. What did you think about this chapter?**

 **And... if I suddenly gone from wattpad more than 6 month later... maybe I just enter hibernation or etarnal sleep. |||||／(￣ﾛ￣;)＼|||||||**

 **Really... life is gotten harder for me...**

 **Anyway... sorry for my wrong grammar. I did not have time to edit this.**

 **TheLonerLion**

 **Tbc.**


End file.
